The Labyrinth Revisted
by LuxtheGreat
Summary: Sarah realizes her life is unerringly bland and wishes herself back to the place she had once been so eager to escape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Turn back Sarah! Turn back before it's too late!"

Sarah bolted upright and gasped. In hazy confusion she clutched at her tangled blankets and it took her a minute to realize she had been dreaming. Her relief was short lived as disappointment washed over her. "Just a dream…" Before she could get settled back down, a quiet tap at the door sounded before Toby, her young brother entered clutching a teddy bear under his arm. Grateful for this distraction, she welcomed him by lifting the covers and moving over.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"No. I don't want to go to school tomorrow." He said.

"How come?"

"No reason."

"It's those bullies again isn't it?" He grimaced.

"No, not just that. School is boring. It's hard to pay attention and then I look stupid when the teacher calls on me and I don't know the answer."

"What would you rather do if you didn't have to go to school?" Everything might have been so different, she ruined her life and her brothers too.

"Play outside." He was a smart little boy, he had a knack for insect identification. Sarah shuddered although it had nothing to do with bugs.

"Being a grown up isn't as fun as it seems."

"Tell me a story." He yawned. And Sarah complied, for she felt as though she had told it to him a hundred times, just as she relived it in her own dreams more than was healthy. "Once upon a time, there was a selfish girl that never wanted to help out…" Toby was asleep before she even made it into the labyrinth. Sleep did not come easily to her and her mind turned to the things she usually avoided thinking about. She tried not to think much about her time in the Labyrinth because it made everything in her life seem so ordinary and mundane. When she had defeated Jareth, she was happy to have Toby back and was sure that she could call on the friends when she needed them. But as she got older and her interest in the opposite sex piqued, she found that no one could live up to the standard that _he_ had left upon her. When she'd finished high school, she ended up with an office job. She also joined the local theater, but it did not hold her attention the way she believed it would. Adult life was disappointing and she didn't want to own this unpleasant fact. She watched Toby sleeping and envied how young he was, and also wondered what adventure she had denied them both by bringing them back to this uninteresting world. Had it really happened? She was too old now to make believe with the same innocence she had, even when she was fifteen. It was the Goblin King's fault that he couldn't keep her. He had forced her to grow up in that crazy maze and she had learned her lesson well. Life wasn't fair, but the worst part was that it didn't get any better as it went on.

The day dragged at work and she had begun to dread going to the theater. One of her fellow actors kept hinting heavily that he'd like to see more of her and time and time again she turned him down.

"So Sarah, are you coming up to the bar after class?"

"Sorry Steve, not tonight."

"What about tomorrow night, it's Saturday and I got two tickets to the…"

"I'm sorry, I'm not free tomorrow night either." She said, cutting him off gently. He could not seem to take a hint and she had exercised being cruel to those who desired her more than she ever wanted to again.

"I won't give up on you Sarah." At this, her eyes began to sting.

"I'm very flattered, but I'm just not interested in seeing anyone just now." She said.

"I understand, did you want a ride home, did you maybe change your mind and want o come to the bar?" Steve asked.

"No thanks. I'll lock up! You guys have a good time." She called as the last of them filed out of the theater. The theater, though small, was architecturally beautiful. With high domed ceilings and rich red velvet curtains, the crown molding on the ceiling crisscrossed with patterns of fruit and flowers. She liked to be alone here, enjoying the silence after all the noise of daily life. Her phone alarm went off and she frowned. Already ten o'clock and she had to get up early for a meeting at work. She closed the stage curtain and picked up her bag to go. A battered old book fell out onto the wooden stage floor, she picked it up tenderly and ran her fingers over the worn cover.

"Say your right words…" She repeated for the thousandth time. "But what are they now?" Wishing with all her heart there had been a sequel to get her through.

"Jareth, I wish I could see you again." Tears welled up before she could stop herself. She brushed them away impatiently. "Silly. Being sentimental does not suit you." She said decidedly.

"I rather think it does." A voice drawled from behind her, causing her to jump and upset a stack of metal chairs. "Although it's easy to see you are no more graceful than when you last tramped through my labyrinth…" He trailed off looking irritated.

There he was, leaning against the wall up on the balcony looking perfectly at ease. He looked the same as she remembered, better even. Dressed in all black with a silver lining in his high collared cloak. His face was a little more lined, but over all, nothing could have delighted and terrified her more.

"I must be dreaming." She whispered.

"I see time has not made you any smarter. I am here because you wished it, so I can assure you that you are not dreaming, though I cannot say I am pleased to see you." He replied. Too excited to be hurt by these words she was suddenly afraid to blink, lest he disappear.

"I was beginning to think you must have been some crazy fantasy I'd made up." She murmured feverishly, not taking her eyes off his god-like face. He continued to examine his nails. His eyes suddenly met hers and it sent a shock wave through her.

"So, what'll it be this time, more pesky relatives for me to whisk off?" She chose not to answer, her brain whirring as explanations chased each other around wildly.

"Well? You've called me back, what do you want?"

"I want thirteen hours." It was followed by a ringing silence of shock and disbelief.

Jareth hissed, but said nothing else.

"I come of my own free will and I demand to be let back into the Labyrinth." She said. "And why on earth should I do that?" Jareth's voice smoothed over his ruffled feathers.

"I will disclose the full reason when I find you in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth." His eyes narrowed and a squirm of pleasure caused her to fight back a threatening smile. He had taken the bait. Could it be that easy? No, she could not afford to think she'd won, not yet.

"The Labyrinth may not be the way you remember. I'd _hate_ for you to be disappointed."

"You sound bitter."

"Not as foolish as you look I suppose. Wonder what else you've learned." He said.

"Life isn't fair, isn't that the most profound lesson someone can learn?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"As you wish…" He said indifferently. He was suddenly standing near her and the theater had faded in an unobtrusive way. They stood in the dusty, desert-like landscape she had stood on almost a decade ago. "I'll be waiting to hear your reason." He said as he too faded away, the echo of his words disappearing into the wind. She wanted to scream for him not to go. She glanced at the disappearing clock and more anxious than she would have expected of herself, she began her journey for a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart was in her throat as she made her way to the towering wall that would take her back into the world she had been aching to see for so long. There was no sign of Hoggle or anything familiar at the point where she knew she could enter. The entrance was not hard to find and as she walked through it she actually kissed the narrow walls within. It was chilly out and the light of dawn was gray and uninviting. She shivered, lamenting that she had only a thin sweater and a denim skirt on, but she knew that she would be moving enough to warm her blood. And if brisk walking failed to warm her, well, she would merely have to think of the possibilities at the journeys end to get her fired back up. The place seemed void of life and the silence was eerie and unnatural, she didn't like it and wanted to know what it meant.

"Hoggle?" She called, feeling stupid. When no one answered, she moved onward, pleased to find that all of her dreams helped her to retrace her steps. She was sure she would come to some other soul as she moved deeper in, but she found no one. The glittering dust that had been everywhere the first time seemed to be missing and the lack of bird and cricket song caused her a nagging disquiet.

She came to the place that must have been near where the worm was in her youthful ignorance. "Ello?" She called. No response, she sighed and crossed her arms, walking into the hidden opening. Last time, the worm had warned her against going right, but as this world was ruled by contraries, she wondered if it was worth it to risk going the opposite way this time. "If there's one thing you can say for yourself now, at least you look before you leap." She said to herself. The thought that she might not make it to the castle was gnawing at the back of her mind and with the ominous absence of friends, she decided to try to retrace her steps as well as she could. She went left.

She picked her way through the place, retracing her steps, the walls behaving as they had the first time, moving only when she turned her back on them. Rather than feeling frustration, she felt curious, curious about the magic that caused them to move the way they did. The sun was hidden behind clouds and the day remained gray. She did not know what time it was, but the lack of obstacles began to wear on her conscious.

Before long, she found herself standing before two doors. The guards that had heckled her behind their shields were gone. Disappointed, she reached for the door she had gone through the first time. A riddle, a friendly word would have been so welcome, but she asked for this and all there was to do now was cope and continue.

She gave herself a little shake and opened the right door, mindful of the Oubliette but as she peered down into the pit, the hand covered walls seemed to be covered in some kind of weird pointy white plants. She squatted down for a better look and realized with a thrill of horror that they were bones, skeleton hands. She backed away quickly and closed the door, feeling sick. "Did I cause this?" Was the question that stayed on her mind as she closed the door. Swallowing hard, she opened the door on the left. It looked like a forest path that seemed vaguely familiar. Looking down first, she stepped inside and the door slammed closed behind her. Something swished down the path to the right of her, causing her to jump, yet feeling hopeful that there was some life form other than herself. Another hour walking though and she began to get discouraged again. "Think of him, think of the embarrassing thing you are going to have to say." She reminded herself. Feeling a little more cheerful she came to a fork in the path. She almost went left, but on a note of inspiration, she turned around completely and went back the way she came, then turned around again. This time, there was no fork, but a straight path leading to a wall. She made her way forward, smiling for the first time in hours when another surprise made her heart speed up with joy.

"Damn things!" Sarah's could never mistake the sound of that familiar gravelly voice and the little stooping figure that was Hoggle. He took no notice of her as he went on whacking a pointy stick into an obscenely large mushroom that was splattering everywhere as he struck it. "That sure is a stubborn mushroom isn't it?" She asked from behind him.

"Well they creep up on you if you aren't …Sarah?!" Hoggle jumped and tried to hide the goopy stick behind his back unsuccessfully. Sarah smiled and said, "I am so glad to see you!"

"Yep. Goodbye!" He said breaking into a scurrying run. Unfortunately for him, he did not get very far, because he tripped, smacking himself in the face with his stick as he fell.

"Wait, Hoggle!" She cried, running to catch up, and reaching out to help him.

"Oh, blegh!" He spat mushroom on the ground and battered her hands away. "Don't touch me, don't touch me!"

"Hoggle, what is the matter with you? Don't you know me?"

"Ha! How do you forget the person that sends you down a path of unfixable ruin? I've been on the run ever since you left."

"But why?"

"Because Jareth went insane, especially after you destroyed his castle and so he drafted everyone to war over, well, I don't even know what, but I wasn't about to get sucked into _that_. So now I'm wanted for desertion and failing to obey a direct order. All thanks to you!"

"Well, I'm really sorry Hoggle." She said, squatting near him and offering her handkerchief.

"Sorry? Fat lot of good that'll do me! I just hope I can keep on the run. Why are you even here anyway?" He said, grudgingly taking the handkerchief.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I hope if I get where I need to go, everything will be put right. Maybe you won't have to run anymore. I can tell Jareth…"

"You can leave me out of this, thank you very much!" He said.

"If that's what you want." She glanced around. "But where is everyone else? Are they at war too?"

"What do you mean?" Hoggle asked.

"All the creatures and goblins and stuff, where are they? I've been in here for hours and you're the first person I've come across."

"Heh. You just don't learn from your mistakes do you?"

"What do you mean?" She said.

"You create all of your own problems. The first time you were impatient and angry, so you kept running into obstacles. You create your own obstacles in this place, how can you not know this?" He said.

"So the way I _feel_ affects the magic of this place?" She asked.

"Something likes that." He grunted.

"Well, I have to go. Take care won't you? I hope you know I've missed you and it was so good to see you."

"Yeah yeah." He said, though as soon as she was out of sight, he looked down at the handkerchief tenderly before tucking it away in his pocket.

As Sarah continued on, she came to a place she had never seen before and realized she had somehow missed the Bog of Eternal Stench. Grateful for this, she turned her attention to where the castle was when something caught her eye. It was a face, but you could only see it when you stood back. It was Jareth's face. The stones did not touch each other but she admired it for a while and went so far as to kiss the stone that would form his lips.

"You do seem to be making good progress, are things seemingly more fair now? Or are you losing your determination." Sarah looked up sharply, not able to quell the nagging suspicion that he might have seen her foolish little spectacle. There was nothing she could do about it so she promptly ignored it. "Well you know what they say, actions speak louder than words."

"Who says that?" Jareth said, not familiar with the idiom. Sarah shook her hair out in a girlish little attempt at flirting. "No one that you would care about. You know, I lied to you when I told you that I found your Labyrinth to be a piece of cake. I wanted to annoy you because I myself was so annoyed. I have to admit, I find your Labyrinth to be the second most challenging thing I've ever attempted."

This caught him off guard. "Second? What then was the first thing?"

"My first foray into it."

He was quiet a moment.

"Well, perhaps I did underestimate you. But I want you to be quite aware that you are underestimating me right now. I loved you once, but you destroyed it so thoroughly…"

"Why did you let me return?" Sarah asked, fighting with every breath to keep the tears from starting. "Why did you show up, why did you bring me here then." She was glad to hear her voice was still steady in spite of the emotional turmoil inside her.  
"You know nothing about magic, it would be pointless to explain." He said.

"I know it was magic that brought me to where we are now, and we wouldn't be here if you didn't use your magic in the first place."

"The magic doesn't work that way." He said angrily. "When a request is made of me in a certain way, I am not _able_ to refuse it."

"But…"  
"Just get to castle if you can, I want this over with." And he was gone. Sarah dropped to her knees and allowed herself a few minutes of helpless sobbing. Jareth was right. This was her fault. "But I will fix it if I can. You loved me once, lets see if that's changed as much as you say it has."


	3. Chapter 3

Navigating the remaining part of her journey was not difficult, she soon came upon the Goblin City. Last time, it had been dusty and run down, but now it was nothing more than a deserted wasteland. The castle a hollow skeleton of what had once been quite grand. She picked her way among the rubble until she came to a sort of room, a stone throne dominated the area. A sudden presence caused her to whirl around. The moment had finally come.

"So, here you are. What fresh torment do you have for me now?"

"I never set out to torment you."

"It doesn't matter if you did. Your last minutes are ticking away." He said nodding at a golden clock that had not been there seconds before. Sarah could see that, but her tongue felt frozen and now that she was here, everything she had planned to say sounded foolish.

"Where is everyone?" She stalled, asking a question she already knew the answer to.

"What do you mean?" He said staring at her.

"All of your subjects, the goblins, the creatures? Hoggle…"

"Silly little girl." He scoffed. "They've been here the whole time. The only obstacle is your own narrow-mindedness. Although that little Toady of yours has been in hiding ever since the last war broke out. Rest assured, when I catch him, he will regret it." Sarah's eyes moved over the ramshackle room and turned back to the bitter king.

"Has time been that cruel to you?" She asked softly.

"Not time, but _you_ , you wicked heartless girl. To offer everything and receive nothing in return." He lashed.

"But isn't that sometimes the cost of giving? I know it may not mean much to you now, but I will own my part. I took without thinking and I am sorry that I did." She said trying to inject the right amount of remorse without sounding desperate. When he did not answer she added quietly. "Do you think I don't regret how much I ruined for the both of us.."

"Do you?" He turned away from her, clutching his hair dramatically. "What could you possibly be lacking? You received everything you wanted. I took the child, I gave you more time than is possible in one day. I gave you everything. And in the end you took the child back, refused me and left the place in ruins."

"I always thought I learned not to take things for granted, but I was wrong. At the time I was too young to realize what it was you were offering and what was really at stake. That is why I returned and why I wanted to see you."

"And so you've done once again what _you_ want. Were you going to explain what it is you want?"

"Yes. I came to offer back something that _I_ stole away, if you want it." She said, her heart hammering as they neared the reason.

"There is nothing you can possibly have taken from me that I would want back." He said coldly.

"Then I can only make my offer and you will reject it if you must."

"What, pray, could that possibly be?" Try as he might, Sarah did see a glimmer of interest in those hollow eyes.

"My virginity." The shocked silence stretched as his quickened heartbeat joined hers. His eyes seemed to swallow her in a thousand questions and possibilities, but before he had time to say anything, she knew it must be now or never. She closed the distance between them and only inches away she whispered as she looked up into his stunning face. "Whether you give me the chance to fear you, love you and do as you say is entirely at your mercy. I have no need of a slave."

"Indeed." He murmured and at long last she reached up to plant the kiss that was long overdue.


End file.
